


Caillou Causes Undertaker To Lose At WrestleMania XXX

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Caillou (Cartoon), GoAnimate, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Stupidity, grounded, interference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What would happen if everyone's most hated 4-year old whiny crybaby caused one of the most shocking moments not also in WrestleMania, but in WWE history to occur? This is how I imagine it would go down. Based on GoAnimate's "Caillou Gets Grounded" videos.





	Caillou Causes Undertaker To Lose At WrestleMania XXX

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment, GoAnimate or the piece of awful horseshit show known as Caillou. I can't imagine how bad that cartoon sucks. Anyway, what would happen if everyone's most hated 4-year old whiny crybaby caused the most shocking moment at WrestleMania to occur? Well, this is what you get. Just so you know, this fic will take place around WrestleMania XXX. So enjoy.

It was a wonderful New Orleans afternoon as Caillou and his entire family (which was his father Boris, his mother Doris and baby sister Rosie) had arrived at the parking lot outside of the Mercedes-Benz Superdome. It was clear that Caillou and his family were going to WrestleMania XXX.

"Okay, we are here at WrestleMania XXX." Boris said to Caillou.

"Yay, I'm at Wrestlemania! I'm at Wrestlemania! I'm at WrestleMania! I'm at WrestleMania!" Caillou hollered repeatedly in a monotonous voice.

"Yes, we are." Doris nodded. "Now I want you to be at your best behavior and don't do anything foolish, okay?"

"I promise, I will be on my best behavior." Caillou nodded.

"Okay then, let's go buy some snacks and drinks and get our seats." Boris said as they headed inside the stadium.

Once they got inside the stadium, they got their drinks and popcorn and headed to their seats right away. After that was settled, the pyro went off, signaling the start of the event. Caillou became captivated by the purple and gold fireworks and the music that had been playing throughout the Superdome, even bumping his own head to the beat.

As the event finally got started, the matches started going underway. In the opening event, Daniel Bryan had turned back Triple H in a thrilling encounter to get a shot at the WWE Undisputed Championship later on, The Shield had defeated both Kane and the New Age Outlaws in a short, yet exciting 6-man tag match, Cesaro had won the first ever Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal by eliminating Big Show, and John Cena managed to overcome the odds by turning back both Bray Wyatt and his dreaded Wyatt Family. And everyone of those matches thrilled Caillou's excitement way more. Oh, if only he wished he was one of the wrestlers now.

But by now, Caillou was slowly getting tired of how long this event was taking. In fact, it grew so long that Caillou had no choice but to grew restless.

"Ugggh, I cant believe it's been so long." Caillou sighed to himself. "Look at them, they're so lucky that they get to fight and I don't. That looks so fun, I rather be in the ring and not without my retarded parents."

Somehow, Caillou managed to stay awake when he found out who would now be making their entrance:

Brock Lesnar vs. The Undertaker.

It was immediately the Beast vs. The Streak. After all, Undertaker was 21-0. With that soon-to-be-win against Brock Lesnar, Undertaker could advance his career to 22-0. People were dying to see this match, especially Caillou, who stood up on his feet along with his parents.

_"Okay, I sooooo want to be in there right now. I'm so going for this!"_ Caillou thought once again as desperate urges over took him again.

Tapping his feet in a frantic way, Caillou turned to his father.

"Dad, can I go to the bathroom?" Caillou asked monotonously.

"Yes you can, Caillou. But don't take too long, the match is just starting." nodded Boris.

"Thanks, dad." Caillou said as he got out of his seat and headed to the back.

But when no one (not even the security) was looking, Caillou bolted the other way by getting over the barricade and into ringside. As soon as the bell sounded, Caillou got up on the top rope and while the Undertaker wasn't looking, the 4-year old leapt off and crashed down on the Undertaker! This unexpected act shocked not also his family, but the commentators as well.

"What the heck is that kid doing here?!" Michael Cole said on commentary.

"That fucking retarded 4-year old just ganged up on the Deadman, Maggle!" JBL pointed out from commentary as well.

"Someone get this asshole out of the ring right now, he's ruining the match!" Jerry Lawler cried out.

As soon as he took Undertaker down, Caillou decided to show off to the fans by dancing back and forth like a loon. His dancing started pissing the fans off, booing Caillou so loud that the roof off the Superdome was almost this close to getting ripped off in frickin' two. And it even pissed off both his parents and Rosie, who were telling him to come down from that ring. It was apparent that Caillou didn't give a shit about them other then himself.

While Caillou was still dancing, Undertaker managed to sit back up with a pissed-off expression in his face. As Caillou turned around, the Deadman gave him his signature cutthroat gesture, which made the four-year old frozen in fear.

"That kid just signed his death warrant, John." Cole told JBL.

"All right, kill that fucktard!" JBL said, shouting to the Undertaker.

But before Undertaker could finally get his hands on the whiny brat, Brock Lesnar grabbed the Deadman from behind and lifted him up in a samoan drop position before spinning him around for an F5!

"Oh no, the F5!" Cole exclaimed.

"Nobody's gotten up from this one, Maggle!" JBL gulped in response.

With Undertaker down and out, Lesnar had made the fateful 3-count.

**1... 2... 3.**

Shock and awe had filled throughout the stadium.

Jaws had dropped to the floor, never to be picked up again.

They couldn't believe out of all of the things to happen in this world, The Undertaker's undefeated streak being broken at WrestleMania with only 21 wins and 1 loss was the worst thing to happen in this lifetime. The entire 74,000 New Orleans faithful couldn't even know how to react. They didn't even know if they wanted to cry, boo or perhaps start a riot around the city streets. But either way, they were shocked.

"Did you all see that? I just flew!" Caillou happily exclaimed to his shocked parents before adding. "Can I do it again? That was fun!"

_**A few hours later...** _

Caillou was back at his home, crying at the brink of tears as he felt the wrath of an angry Boris, Doris and Rosie. The shouting was so loud that it was starting to develop quite such an earrape around Caillou's entire eardrums.

"KAYLOO, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU COST UNDERTAKER'S UNDEFEATED STREAK AT WRESTLEMANIA!" Boris angrily yelled. "THAT'S IT! YOU ARE SO GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR SIX HUNDRED SIXTY SIX THOUSAND SIX HUNDRED SIXTY SIX THOUSAND SIX HUNDRED SIXTY SIX THOUSAND SIX HUNDRED SIXTY SIX THOUSAND SIX HUNDRED SIXTY SIX THOUSAND SIX HUNDRED SIXTY SIX THOUSAND SIX HUNDRED SIXTY SIX THOUSAND SIX HUNDRED SIXTY SIX THOUSAND SIXTY SIX YEARS! WHICH MEANS NO TV, INTERNET, VIDEO GAMES, SMARTPHONES, BABY SHOWS, CHUCK E. CHEESE'S, FAST FOOD OF ANY KIND, FRIENDS, SODA, ICE CREAM, CAKE, COOKIES, DESSERT, PORN, SEX, GONORRHEA, CHLAMYDIA, NINTENDO 3DS XL, NERF GUNS, SPORTS, COLLEGE, BIRTHDAYS, CHRISTMAS, EASTER AND ESPECIALLY, NO WRESTLING OR ANYTHING INVOLVING WRESTLING!"

"But I just wanted to be in that ring so bad." Caillou sniffed.

"Kayloo, you had no right to get involved in the match," Doris said, pointing the finger to her son before adding, "Thanks to you, we are banned from the Superdome and we are banned from ever going to WrestleMania ever again."

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Caillou blankly apologized.

"Sorry will not be enough for you, you retarded fuck of a son." growled Boris. "Now go to your room and don't ever come out until you die."

However, before Caillou could even think of leaving, Boris had stopped his son, thinking of a different idea.

"On second thought, forget going to your room," He added, "I got something else in mind."

"You do?" gasped Caillou.

That was when all of a sudden...

...

...

...a gloved hand popped out under the floor and grabbed Caillou right by the leg.

Somehow, Caillou looked down and saw The Undertaker looking all fire-eyed and pissed.

"You're going to hell..." The Deadman sneered at Caillou.

"NO. PLEASE. WAIT." Caillou monotonously replied, right before Undertaker pulled out these final words to him:

"REST... IN... PEACE!"

And before he knew it, Caillou was dragged down the deep abyss of a fiery hell, never to be seen again much to his parents and sister's relief.

They have never been any happier to get rid of that annoying brain hemmorage known as Caillou. And to be honest, the entire world definitely wouldn't been more than happy to see him go as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Shows what you deserve Caillou. You should by all means NEVER mess with the Deadman's legacy. Hope you like getting a lot of grounding six feet under, Caillou. Because you just got it, my boy.
> 
> Anyway, this is for all you Caillou haters, so feel free to show that review button some love. Until next time, Warrior man over and out. Peace, my gangstas.


End file.
